


Monster

by judith_macmanus13



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judith_macmanus13/pseuds/judith_macmanus13
Summary: I am sorry not to be the protective and emotional person you want me to be, if I am, maybe you would realize what I feel for you.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 16





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fan fiction in English. I hope you like it. I'm sorry if some things make no sense.

the old man looked at the little sleeping, he looked so pure, so indifferent to the monster that he has as a grandfather, if he can be called grandfather since they were not of the same dimension. For some reason this Morty was special, he shouldn't worry about him, why? because he was a Morty, and the Ricks didn't care. But why was it so difficult to insult or ignore it? This is something he will never understand. He stared at Morty again and from his wrinkled and sluggish lips he let out words that I would never tell him if he was awake for fear of being rejected. 

"I love you" 

After those pathetic words, he opened a portal and got out of there, he could not stand another second in that place. Yes, he escaped from there, escaped to another dimension where he could satisfy his morbid desire, in that dimension was a nightclub, before entering he took a sip of his flask. It served as an incentive and gave him courage.  
He already knew where to sit, he raised his hand for someone to attend to him, he asked for the same drink. He looked everywhere, and he could see how in the private rooms, some Ricks entered with female aliens, Mortys with Ricks. This was the only place where this kind of relationship was allowed.  
After finishing his drink, another asked, the person he was waiting for was taking a long time that put him in a bad mood. He swallowed heavily and then saw him enter. 

"Late," he said hoarsely for the drink. 

"You're not the only one sick," Miami Morty replied as she approached slowly. "I must say that although they are the same Ricks, you are special, others cry after fucking, instead you enjoy corrupting your grandson ... And I like that." He knelt in front of him and began to rub his face against his crotch, in a few seconds his penis was asking to leave the prison of cloth.  
Rick let out a groan when Morty released his penis, licked from the testicles to his head and then put it in his mouth, starting to suck and choke until some tears escaped from his eyes. Rick could only moan and stroke her blond hair

"Fuck Morty, you know how to blow my mind"

The old man violently took his hair and began to ram his mouth feeling like it reached his throat. Without waiting any longer, he threw it on the couch and opened his legs, slowly began to slide into the blond boy, making him scream with pleasure, he began to fuck him with increasing force and violence. That's how the boy liked it, he kissed him passionately biting his lip.  
He took it from the waist. 

"Morty, I'm coming," he said, still moving inside. 

"Yes, fill me Rick." And so it was, the major was released inside, and left the minor. He sat down and lit a cigarette. 

"You can go," he said without looking at Morty.

"When will we meet again?" He said as he dressed in his extravagant clothes. 

"Soon, more than you think"


End file.
